A Lover's Choice 2
by Synthetic-Skywalker
Summary: After the recent events, Anakin and Ahsoka race against the darkness to find their beloved little one. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

**Six months later.**

We'd managed to get off of that ship after trying for well over a month to get in contact with somebody. Luckily for us, Obi-Wan had demanded that search parties be sent and one of them finally found us. I'd been so relieved to be freed from this hell hole. I nearly jumped Obi-Wan as soon as I saw him. For the last month, it's only been Anakin, his father, and me. Skylar never talked to Anakin, but he _did _talk to me. Anakin had been… _breaking _a lot. I could see him falling to pieces and he stayed up endlessly to search the galaxy for our son via holographic maps. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan wouldn't let him leave.

I didn't want Anakin to go out on his own, especially in this state of mind. It wasn't healthy for him to be harboring so much pain and anger inside of him. He hadn't given me one affectionate touch since Kylar was taken from us. It actually hurt me a lot more than I let on. He'd become more machine than man and I worried about him. His sanity was clearly not where it had been. After six months, he kept trying. He never stopped looking for Kylar.

I laid in bed beside him. It was roughly three in the morning and I couldn't help but wonder how much pain he held back. He kept parts of him hidden beneath his barrier and I wanted to know what was going on. I needed to know if he was stable enough to function out there. This was around the time he'd usually wake up from a nightmare, too. I watched him make minor thrashing motions and start whispering incoherently. It hurt me to see him like this. He just wasn't the same man I thought I knew. Yes, his protective side was still the same, but he just… I felt like he held no love for me anymore. We never undressed around each other. The most skin shone had been during the night when he'd remove his shirt or when I'd come out of the shower with a towel around me.

His arm flew out and hit the nightstand and he shot up, breathing heavily, twisting the blanket. I sat up, staring at his face. He was sweating bullets and I saw the terror in his eyes. He looked at me and I couldn't help but cry a little. I'd stopped crying months ago because I knew it hurt him more, but I couldn't stop myself this time. "Baby," he whispered, his voice deep with hurt. I felt him shift on the bed and he pulled me against him. Honestly, that shocked me. He hadn't done that in a while. He kissed my right montral gently and squeezed my left shoulder. "I'm sorry, Soka. I really am."

I cried against him. He was drenched in sweat and I felt his heart pounding against my head. I just didn't want him to let me go. I didn't want to lose the feeling of being loved or of loving him. I had been afraid he'd do something reckless enough to take his own life and everyday was a waking nightmare because I didn't know what he'd do. He'd become less and less predictable.

I rubbed his chest and he lifted his right hand to hold my hand on his skin. "Ani, I love you." I continued crying and it began to hurt. My heart tightened as I continued, not letting him respond. "Do you still love me?" I whispered.

I felt his emotional pain. "Of course I do, Ahsoka. I love you with all of my heart. I know I haven't been the best husband in the galaxy for the last few months and I'm very sorry that you think I don't love you. I love you _so _much. There's… There's _nothing _that will change the way I feel about you. _Nothing._" I loved the sincerity in his voice and I could feel it inside of him as well.

I nodded and pushed myself off of him gently. "I'm sorry I thought –"

"No," he whispered, shaking his head slowly, his eyes locked on me. "You had every right to think the way you do. I haven't said I love you in a while and I've been very distant from you. I'm sorry, my love. I promise I'll show you I love you more. I've just been so stressed and I've been focusing on him so much. I just… I feel empty without him here. I'm sorry that I've been hurting you like this."

I leaned towards him slowly, only to be quickly engulfed by his luscious lips. He held my neck gently and kissed me as lovingly as he could and I could tell that he'd been meaning to do this for a while. I knew how he was feeling and I could understand. I just didn't like the way he'd detached himself from everything and everyone. Even Obi-Wan had come to me in concern for him. "I love you, Ani. I'm sorry things are the way they are. If I hadn't left him –"

"I would have lost you both," he interjected. "He would have killed you and taken Kylar. I'd rather have you here with me to help me find him. I… I love you, my Soka. I love you very much." He kissed my lips again for a few moments before talking again. "I love you." He kept repeating it, kissing my lips, my cheeks, my forehead, my nose…. He'd lightened up and I felt some light inside of him return. There was still a lot of darkness inside of him, but that wouldn't go away until we had Kylar with us and Palpatine's corpse burned to a crisp.

I pressed myself against his sweaty chest and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and leaned his head against my montrals. "Anakin, I'm sorry I let you down."

He seemed surprised. "Soka, you've _never _let me down." He squeezed me lovingly and I scooted closer to him. He kissed my montrals again and I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Ani, we haven't made love in six months," I whispered. I wasn't much of an instigator, but I did want him really bad. I needed his body right now. He watched me for a minute until I pulled back. I gave him a pleading look and he kissed my lips. "I know it's not appropriate because of what's going on, but –"

He pressed his lips against mine for a few moments to silence me. "Uh uh," he said, shaking his head, pressing his forehead against me. "You're my wife, Ahsoka. I'm sorry that I've been like this. I've, honestly, missed loving you."

I moved closer to him, pushing him gently onto his back. I just realized that he didn't wear pants to bed tonight, leaving him only in his boxers. He stared up at me for a moment, smiling beautifully. I liked the way he looked at me. It wasn't one of those looks that he used when he was waiting for something to be over with. He looked excited and happy, which I hadn't seen in quite some time.

We both undressed ourselves before he gently laid me on my back. I wanted to be on top, but I didn't want to ruin the love. As long as I had him, I didn't really care what position we were in. He guided himself into me and steadied himself, pressing his palms against the pillows, rubbing his thumbs against my montrals as he slowly began to make love to me. Neither one of us wanted to rush it and make it one of those crazy sex nights. It's been forever since we did anything and it felt nice to just enjoy being together – physically and emotionally. He kissed my lips gently, his loving warmth seeping into my mouth.

We stayed like this and just… _talked._ It was nice. This was something we hadn't done in a while either. I liked when we shared moments like this. I liked feeling him move away and against me at a slow pace. He kissed my neck and jaw gently as I talked to him. I knew he was listening very intently despite kissing me. "Have you ever thought about what life would be like if we never got married?" I asked him, running my fingers through his hair.

"No."

"Why not?" I thought it would've been him thinking about what life would have been like had Padme not died, had we not come close like we did.

"Because I'm perfectly happy like this." He smiled at me. "I don't think about being with anyone but you. You've made me really happy, Ahsoka."

My heart warmed up and I rubbed his neck, returning his smile. Considering how depressed he'd been about losing Kylar, I was touched to see him smiling again. Anakin could feel Kylar's life, so we knew he wasn't dead. He was out there somewhere and we would find him.

Anakin and I decided to pick up the pace a little while later when we'd decided that we'd done enough talking. We'd shifted so that he was sitting and I was on his lap. He kissed me and groaned at the same time and I let out several moans and gasps. My body shook against his after a while and he held me against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his until we'd both finished.

He, being sore, gently lifted me off of him and set me beside him. My body felt alive and I could tell that he felt the same way. He rubbed himself, groaning quietly at the pain he felt. I knew it wasn't horrible for him. It just happened sometimes between long sex intermissions. I laid on my back, throwing my arms up so that my hands were level with my head. I stared at his face and he gave me a silly smile. "What's that look for?" I teased him.

He looked me over and chuckled. "I just enjoy your beauty, Soka. I've never seen a woman more beautiful in heart and body than you." After a few minutes, he was able to move without hurting. He crawled on top of me and placed his hands in mine, kissing my lips tenderly. "_I love you._"

He rolled to lay on his side, facing me. He pulled my left hand over with him, not letting go. "I love you," I said aloud. I stared at his face and I saw Kylar's little one. He kissed my knuckles and I saw tears forming in his eyes. I pushed myself up a little, resting on my elbow. "Are you okay?"

He nodded silently, his tears sliding down his face and onto the pillow. I silently pressed him and he knew I wanted him to talk to me. I squeezed his hand and he broke down. He sat up and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over his head. I stared at the bulge that had been formed by his body beneath it. I laid down and scooted close to him, lifting the blanket. He was sniffling and rubbing his eyes with the side of his hand. "I want my baby back," he said through his sobs. I frowned. I felt so helpless, so useless. Daddy missed his baby boy so much… I stroked his hair and he moved closer, burying his face into my neck. "I _need _him back," he gasped.

"I know, sweetheart. I really do. I know I've not shown it much lately, but I do miss our baby. I worry about him every waking moment." I kissed his forehead. "We'll get him back."

"I want to go now," he whispered. I could understand his impatience. He'd tried the patience thing the first few weeks and it took a downward spiral as time passed by. His comlink went off and he threw the blanket, jumping up and twisting towards the nightstand to grip it, clicking the button to answer. "Skywalker," he said, his voice cracking.

"_Anakin, you'd better come down to the war room…_" Obi-Wan didn't sound too happy and that bothered me as much as it bothered Anakin.

"On my way. Ahsoka will come with me." He shut the com off and we shared a brief, sexual yet passionate, glance. "Let's cross our fingers that we get some news finally," he said, his eyes sparking with hope. We quickly got up, dressed, and made our way down to the war room.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

My heart raced as Ahsoka and I burst into the war room. Obi-Wan, Master Windu, Yoda, and Plo were all standing around a circular holodevice. Ahsoka stood behind me, rubbing my back gently. She was just as hopeful as I was and we weren't sure if this hope had all been for naught. My eyes locked with Obi-Wan's and I saw the way he looked at me. They _had _gotten something.

I moved towards him and he silently welcomed me, touching my shoulder gently and nodding. I nodded at him and he showed me a hologram of a man who was still speaking with us. "Spark, this is Anakin. He's the father of the child you're speaking of."

_Spark _looked to me, his eyes widening. "_I didn't realize you meant the Chosen One was the dad._"

"Well, I _am_," I spat. "Do you have information for me?" Please, say yes…

"_Yes, I do._ _You're aware of the fact that Darth Sidious has your nine month old?_" I nodded. "_He's been taking care of the child, so don't worry about that. My issue has been the way the old man has been attempting to train your child in the dark ways. Your child is young, but is adapting to the darkness. It won't be long before he has the potential to be a full-fledged Sith Lord._"

My heart skipped several beats before pounding harder in my chest. That _bastard_. My lip curled back and Ahsoka's hand pressed on my back once again. "How do you know all this?" I managed to say through gritted teeth.

"_I'm one of his officers. Anakin… I know I'm not on your side, but I do honor your views on the protection of young Force wielders. What my lord is doing is wrong. It's cruel. Your child wasn't abandoned by its parents. He was stripped from you, as I recall. I wish to return him to you for a price._"

"I'll give you anything to have him back," I said quickly, exasperated. "_Anything._ I swear." Ahsoka was angry and I knew it was because I was practically giving myself up again, but she would admit to me that she'd do the same thing if she were in my position.

He gave me a thoughtful glance. "_Well, I am going to be in need of your Jedi services if I provide you with your son. I ask that you guarantee me safety from Darth Sidious. I will give up my life as an Imperial Officer to return your son to you if you protect my life._"

"You have my protection. We will provide for you in the temple. He'll never get to you as long as you're within the Jedi sanctuary."

He nodded, thanking me. He gave me coordinates so we could meet up. I was eager to go, but Ahsoka stopped me after the man dissipated. "Ani, I know you want to get Kylar back, but we know _nothing _about this man. He gave us a fake name. We could be walking right into a trap."

Once again, Obi-Wan and I locked glances. "That's why you and I will take a small frigate and Obi-Wan will take a destroyer and follow behind should we need his assistance. If we're deceived, I will _not _show that bastard _any _mercy. I promise you that." She stared up at me sadly and I lifted a hand to stroke the side of her face. I whispered, "I will bring him back to you."

"Us," she corrected, lifting her hand to hold mine. She sighed and kissed my glove. "Let's get ready. He wants us there in less than an hour."

I nodded and she and I left, heading back to our quarters. Obi-Wan went to rally up some men to work within his destroyer. We'd need all the men and resources we could get. Once the two of us got into our dorm, I became lightning fast. I zipped through the room, grabbing as much of Kylar's new clothes as I could. I grabbed food and drinks from the refrigerator. I made sure we had plenty for Kylar should he need it.

I straightened up from the refrigerator and turned to face Ahsoka, the pack in my hand dangling on my left. "Ani, relax. Please. I can feel your anxiety. It's going to hurt you. It'll put your guard down."

"We've missed six months of his life. I _will _not slow down now that we have the chance to bring him back," I whispered. She looked hurt and I assumed that she was thinking I'd start fighting her. She looked away from me and over at the nightstand with my medication on it. I sighed, dropping the pack to the floor. I crossed the room and went to take two of the pills. I quickly swallowed them down with a glass of water and turned to face her again. "Happy?"

She turned away from me and went to pack up some of her own things. I sighed and walked over to her, resting my hands on her hips gently. "Ani, I'm not in the mood for –"

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. I paused, waiting until I knew I had her attention. "I didn't mean to act like that. I'm overeager to have him home with us. You know I've longed to hold him. I know you've felt the same way."

She straightened up and leaned against me, pulling my arms around her waist. "Anakin, my love, I miss him so much. I keep dreaming about him, but I see a happy, little baby. I don't see the same things you've seen in your nightmares…"

I rubbed her stomach and kissed her lek. "He'll be a happy baby when he's with mommy and daddy again." I knew she liked when I said things like that. She thought I was cute when I said 'mommy' or 'daddy' in reference to us.

She led me over to the nearest wall and turned around to rub my chest, her back inches from the wall. I smiled at her before hoisting her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. Her arms flew around my neck and I kissed her. She knew I could hold her up like this without a wall, but she preferred it for whatever her reasoning was. She grinded herself against me as I kissed her and… Well, for as much as I wanted to make love to her, I told her to stop. She stared at my face for a moment before nodding and hugging me to her. "I love you, Ani."

"You know I love you, Sokie," I whispered. She giggled. That's the first time I actually used that. Her brother called her that any time he came around for a visit, but I'd always just preferred to call her Soka or Ahsoka or Snips.

I set her down and bent my knees a bit to hug her tightly. I kissed her lek up to her cheek and pulled back to see her smiling at me. "Let's go get our baby back."

We finished getting ready quickly before heading to the hangar where Obi-Wan met us. He watched me cautiously and I knew he was questioning my judgment. That was only because he didn't know how it felt to lose his child. He didn't _have _a child. Kylar was my little sunshine and I wanted him back. Ahsoka and I were empty without him. I missed tickling him and kissing his soft skin. I loved when he'd open his eyes and look up at me. I rubbed my stomach without thinking and Obi-Wan caught it. "I'm worried about him, too."

I knew he did. He'd been helping me search for him for the last few months. Ever since Kylar had been kidnapped, I hadn't let Ahsoka out of my sight. I couldn't risk losing her, too, no matter how many times she begged me to let her go out with her own search party. Every time she wanted to go, she would go _with _me. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Ahsoka started taking the packs into our little frigate while Obi-Wan and I talked. My eyes were locked on my wife and I dreaded going out there alone with her. If something happened to either of us, we'd abandon Kylar completely, but I did need her with me.

I bit my lip before looking back at Obi-Wan. "Do you ever wonder what it would've been like if Ahsoka hadn't lost the babies she was carrying?"

He seemed a bit shocked, shaking his head. "A baby is a baby. You both would've been at risk still with your reputations and the child's life would still be at stake. Your child is as powerful as you both and is evidently worth a lot to the Separatists and the dark side."

I frowned, looking back towards Ahsoka. She seemed as determined as I was, but I could feel a deeper sadness from within. She feared that we'd been lied to, that Kylar wasn't with the man. "I had him so I could make her happy," I whispered. "All I've done is add to her pain. Look at her." He looked on and cocked an eyebrow. "She's hiding her pain from me. She's got a smile and the fire in her eyes, but I can _feel _her sorrow."

"She's just as upset as you –"

"_No,_" I hissed. "She's upset with me. She's upset with us." He tried to tell me that I was being crazy, but I wasn't going to listen. If I hadn't had Kylar, she and I would be okay. "I ruined the relationship we had. All I did was cause problems before I was pregnant, while I was pregnant, and _after _I gave birth to –"

He, surprisingly, got upset with the things I was saying. I didn't realize he felt the way he did until he slugged me pretty damn good. I fell flat on my ass, staring up at him wide-eyed. "Ahsoka _loves _you for having Kylar. _You _love your son more than anything. Stop making it sound like he was a mistake because you and I both know that he wasn't."

I felt so many eyes on me right now. The former war hero was knocked down by the negotiator. I felt Ahsoka hesitating to jump in. She thought I'd fight Obi-Wan. I sighed and he extended his hand, to which I firmly gripped it. He pulled me up and gave me an apologetic look; I forced myself to look away. "You're right," I whispered. "Kylar isn't a mistake." I lifted my eyes to meet his again and he gave me a half smile. "He brought so much happiness to both me and Soka." I wanted to hug him, but I didn't entirely want to do it in front of everybody. He knew how I felt and he placed a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him, silently showing him my gratitude. "Thanks for, literally, knocking some sense into me, Obi."

He winked. "What are big brothers for?" We both chuckled and he hit my shoulder gently before telling everybody to get ready to move out. I smiled wider as I turned and headed over to Ahsoka. She gave me a curious look and I shook my head.

She followed me up the ramp and into the small frigate. "I take it you're not going to tell me what happened?" I sat in the pilot's seat and she knelt beside me. "Ani," she whined, dragging my name out.

I rolled my eyes out, lifting my hand to caress the side of her face with the back of my hand. "I said some stupid stuff and Obi-Wan essentially told me I was wrong. I lost it for a couple seconds, but I'm okay now. I love you and I love our Kylar."

She got up and smiled at me, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. "I love you and little Kylar, too." She rubbed my chest as she pressed her forehead against mine. "Let's go find him, baby." I nodded slowly, staring up into her eyes. She kissed my nose before straightening up and moving to take her seat. The hangar doors opened and we immediately left, knowing that Obi-Wan would be right behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I felt Anakin's tension rising with every passing moment that we waited at the coordinates that were given to us. It had been nearly an hour since we'd arrived and the man was supposed to have been here already. When Anakin couldn't handle sitting in his seat anymore, he got up and paced behind me. He was practically digging a rut into the durasteel. He stopped behind my chair every now and then, rubbing either my shoulder or my montrals. Either way, he wanted me to know he was okay.

He finally let up on the pacing and laid on the floor. It made me laugh a little. He bent his knees and rested one hand on his stomach while throwing an arm over his face. "You look like you're going into labor again," I teased. He smirked beneath his arm and I heard him mutter something. "Move your arm so I can understand you, my love."

"Hey, don't joke about that." I stared at him for a minute, not sure what he was getting at. He moved his arm and pushed himself up. I could see that he wanted to say something, but he was holding back from me. I gave him a look, urging him to talk. "I –"

Just as he was about to speak, the navigation system began to beep. He sprang up and I spun my seat, watching the viewscreen. His eyes were on the navigation system and I could practically hear his heart pounding in unison with mine. A Separatist ship appeared, a _small _one. I spun my chair to look at Anakin. I saw the hurt in his eyes as he stared longingly at the ship. I knew he was waiting for a transmission of some sort to confirm that this _was _the ship carrying our son. "Ani –"

He jumped up, his lips curving into a _huge _smile, tears forming in his eyes. I silenced myself and watched him. His voice shook. "He's there. I can feel him. He's really there." He sounded so happy and it warmed my heart. He was _crying._ He palmed his face with one hand and let it all out. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist. His free arm wound around my body gently and I smiled as his chest heaved with his sobs. I felt all of his relief rolling out of him in waves.

My husband was a very emotional man and he cared so much about finding Kylar. He had a hard time sleeping for quite some time. I had to drug him to get him back on his regular sleeping pattern for a little over two weeks. He engulfed me in a tight hug and I smiled wider despite the fact that my bones were being crushed. I was _so _happy that he felt so good right now. "I love you, Ani."

"I love you," he whispered, kissing the dip between my montrals. We shared a brief moment in each other's arms before the com went off in the cockpit. We both mutually split from the other and he was the first one to reach the com system. He immediately jammed the button to answer it. "Skywalker," he breathed.

"_This is Spark. If you will come aboard my ship, I will hand your son to you and leave you be._"

"We'll come aboard." He shut the com off and grabbed my hands, squeezing them tightly, kissing my knuckles. "I'm so happy," he whispered. "We have our baby back."

I smiled at him, not knowing what else to say. I was breathless due to his happiness. I hadn't seen him like this in quite some time due to the fact that he'd blamed himself for Kylar's kidnapping. He stared into my eyes before kissing me passionately. Again, he took my breath away. He led me to the pilot's seat and he sat in it. I stood beside him, resting my hand on his shoulder as he steered us towards the vessel.

I could feel his adrenaline pumping through his veins and he had such a silly grin on his face. It made me love him more. He was such a wonderful man and I tried to tell him that despite all the times he said he wasn't worth it. He, behind the scenes, would always tell me that he thought I deserved better than him, but I loved this man to pieces.

We attached ourselves to the Imperial vessel and he flew out of his chair excitedly. We both went to the hatch that connected us to the larger ship and walked through it, boarding the Imperial ship. We kept our guard up and I knew that was harder for him to do since he was so excited and anxious to have our son back. I heard a little one crying and I watched Anakin as his eyes widened and he _ran._

He ran like he's never run before. I tried to keep up with him and I couldn't even do that. _That's _how fast he was right now. We stopped before a huge group of Imperial fighters. Anakin pulled his lightsaber out and activated it. "Where is _my _son?" he growled. They had their blasters raised and were about ready to fire as a door behind them sprung open.

"Stand down. These are the Jedi who will assist us." I eyed him cautiously. _Assist us? _We'd only offered him protection because he was returning our son to us. Did he expect us to harbor an entire regiment of men along with him?

A woman appeared behind him and there was our Kylar. He looked _so _much bigger than he had been the last time we'd seen him. Anakin eased up and deactivated his lightsaber. He pretty much dropped it and I had to use the Force to pull it into my hands. I kept it in my hand as he broke through the crowd of officers and took our son from the woman. Anakin held him tightly and I watched Kylar's face over Ani's shoulder. He _knew _we were his parents. He smiled at me and I watched him play with his daddy's hair. The feeling was absolutely intense right now. Our little one _knew _us as soon as he touched Anakin. He hadn't been with us for six months, but knew exactly who we were to him.

"Thank you," Anakin said, his voice happy, but breaking as he began to cry. I kept my eyes on the Imperial men around us. I didn't want to take any chances. Anakin's guard was down and I didn't want to lose my boys. Spark let Anakin turn and walk back to me without any interference. Anakin's eyes locked on mine and I loved the happiness I saw there. He rubbed Kylar's back and kissed his tiny shoulder.

Spark nodded and came closer to us, standing in front of his men. "You gave me your word. You guaranteed protection. Will you extend it to my men as well? If not for them, I wouldn't have been able to bring your son to you."

He nodded absentmindedly. I knew he was happy and extremely grateful to have Kylar in his arms again. He was listening to the man as he spoke. "We have a destroyer coming in not too far behind us. If you all come aboard our ship, we'll board that once it reaches our destination."

Spark nodded and Anakin led them all back into our ship. I stayed behind them as we walked, watching each one individually, looking for a hidden motive. This had been too easy. I'm not saying I wasn't grateful to have my son back, but I highly doubted Palpatine would've let these men all slip out so easily. Anakin turned to me once we were all aboard our tiny frigate. I held my arms out for Kylar and he quickly kissed the side of his face before putting him in my arms. He came closer to me and kissed my lips, rubbing his thumb over my cheekbone as he smiled at the both of us.

Anakin went to the cockpit and began to pilot the ship towards where Obi-Wan's defender was meant to meet us. I moved towards him and sat in the other seat, reaching into one of the packs we'd put on the ship with us. I found a bottle for Kylar and he eyed it hungrily. I smiled and held him, feeding it to him. He actually moved my hands so he could hold it himself and I giggled. Kylar closed his eyes and enjoyed his drink. I lifted my eyes to see Anakin's loving ones on me. "_I love you._"

"I love you," I whispered to him through our bond.

"_I love to see you happy and I love seeing you hold him…_" I smiled, at least until the scanners initiated an alarm that blared, scaring the hell out of me and Kylar. Kylar began to wail and I tried my best to calm him down, rocking him slowly in my arms. "Son of a bitch!" Anakin cried out. I watched him as he swerved the ship to the left. Blasterfire hit the durasteel of the outer layer of the ship and my eyes widened.

I _knew _it wasn't that easy! I hadn't been disappointed, though I wished I had been now. Anakin told me to strap in and he told everyone else to grab something that would hold them down and I _knew _this was going to get messy quickly. He began to twist and turn the ship to avoid the blasts and, eventually, we'd swung in a complete flip. We'd only been upside down for a few moments, but it had been enough to make Kylar puke all over me, much to my disdain.

Obi-Wan's voice broke through on the intercom and his defender appeared, coming out of hyperspace. "_Anakin, report. What the hell is going on? You've got smoke trailing you._"

He jammed the button to reply quickly. "We've got a fighter on us. He's not letting up," he stuttered, rattling everything off quickly. "I need you to open the hatch. We've got a whole group of Imperials aboard this little piece of shit!"

I kind of wished he'd stop swearing for Kylar's sake, but I knew he couldn't help it right now. He was upset that things hadn't gone the way he'd been hoping. They had been pretty good up until this point and that bothered him. Someone had, clearly, been watching us as the whole ordeal took place. "_We'll have it open for you. Get in here as quickly as you can. The scanners show that one of your engines is going to burst._"

Damn you, Obi-Wan. Moments after he announced that, the engine on Anakin's side burst with _one _blast from the fighter following us. Anakin jerked forward in his seat and I saw blood drip to the floor. "Anakin!" I screamed.

"I'm fine!" he yelled angrily. He was too focused on the defender in front of us to notice his own pain and injuries. I didn't even know what had happened to him just yet, but I was worried nonetheless. "_Quickly, Anakin. We've got our blasters locked onto him. Keep him coming._"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" he yelled, going into hysterics. I could practically hear his heart pounding in his chest and his blood pulsating in his veins. I saw how intensely he held the wheel and I worried that he'd put too much stress on himself already. With one final twist, we made it into the hangar and crashed onto the durasteel floor, sliding halfway through the hangar. He breathed heavily, keeping his eyes locked on the view before him. I stared at him for a moment before looking back at the Imperials to make sure they were all fine, which they were. My eyes drifted back to Anakin and I saw him close his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I got everyone off of the tiny ship safely, including my wife and son. The Imperials thanked us and Spark said he was in my debt for the risky escape that could've gone badly. Obi-Wan came down to the hangar, frantically searching the mass of people for me. I sighed and walked towards him. In comparison to the rest of the men in his sight, I was taller than any of them. He found me and dashed over, looking at my arm.

I gave him a look and he knew I didn't want to be coddled. I got everyone here safely. I was perfectly fine. The blast of the engine had damaged me, but only slightly. It's not like my entire arm was blown off. It was just bleeding uncontrollably. He managed to find a first aid pack and pulled gauze out, telling me to lift my sleeve. I rolled my eyes and he _ordered _me to do as he asked. I complied, pulling my sleeve up to show him the extent of the burn and cut. "The gauze will stop the bleeding. I'm afraid that you'll need to have a medical droid take care of the burn."

"Obi-Wan, I'm fine." I watched Ahsoka as she came back into the hangar after changing her and Kylar's clothing. Kylar's tummy got upset with all that I did while trying to evade the fighter. It didn't even come to mind that he would get sick. I was just trying to make sure we were all safe and every maneuver had become second nature to me.

She came to me and Obi-Wan holding Kylar against her chest. He was wide awake, his eyes bursting with excitement as he stared at me. He threw his tiny arms out for me and I smiled, softening despite the pain I felt. I moved towards Ahsoka and kissed her forehead, closing my eyes as my lips lingered on her skin. When I pulled back, I saw her smiling at me and she handed Kylar off to me gently, smiling wider as I focused on him, smiling. "Ani."

I looked up at her, giving her a questioning look. Then I realized she was staring at the bloodied gauze on my arm. I sighed and shook my head. "Can we talk about it later? I want to spend time with Kylar." I paused as she looked irritated. "And you. I want to spend time with you, too, sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes and came closer, inspecting the wound. I bit my lip. Knowing her, she'd overreact. I felt fine. It didn't even bother me now that Kylar was in my arms. She touched my arm and I watched her sad eyes. I shifted Kylar into my good arm and lightly gripped her chin, lifting her face so that her eyes were locked with mine. "Ani –"

"My love, my sweet love," I whispered. "I'm fine. I promise you." I tried to look as sincere as I felt. She could always see through me though and that worried me. I was hurting, yes, but I didn't want her hurting just because I was. She sighed and looked away from me for a moment before glancing back, nodding. "What do you say we head back to the dorm and have some family time?"

Her eyes lit up and her smile returned. I took that as a yes, and held my arm out for her. She slid one of her arms beneath mine and wrapped both around it. Obi-Wan and I shared a look, nodding. I took Ahsoka back to our dorm and I sat in the middle of the room, holding Kylar against my chest. I smiled down at him and gently tickled his stomach, laughing myself as he began to giggle.

I looked up at Ahsoka and saw her smiling widely. "Baby, I love seeing you like this," she whispered. "I hate when you're unhappy and Kylar brings so much life to you."

Something in me hurt and I knew it was because of what she said. "Ahsoka, _you _bring life to me, too. I _am_ happy when I have you." She smiled and I knew she believed me. I had done a horrible job at showing her I loved her the last few months and I wanted to be a good husband now. She deserved love. That's why we got married. _Love._ She'd done so many sweet and wonderful things for me and I owed her. I owed her the same love she gave to me. I loved my Soka and I didn't want to lose her because she thinks I'm unhappy with her. "Babe, sit across from me."

She raised an eye marking momentarily before understanding what it was that I wanted to do. She eagerly moved across the room, sitting a short distance from me. I set Kylar's feet on the floor and kissed his cheek. He giggled and shut his eyes for a minute before opening them and focusing on his mother. "Come to mommy, baby," she cooed. She held her hands out for him and he looked confused.

I held his hips gently and led him forward, watching his feet. I was about to let him go when he fell backwards. I easily caught him with my mechanical hand because it was stronger than my human one. I chuckled. I pulled him into my arms and scooted across the floor so that I we were closer to Ahsoka. I stood up and set him down in front of me. I bent over him as he sat down and held my hands beside him. He gripped one finger on each of my hands and I lifted him up slowly.

He gripped my fingers tightly as I slowly began to lead him forward, guiding him into his mother's arms. He giggled once he collapsed against her chest and I knelt down as he spun to face me. "Kylar," I whispered, smiling. I stood, backed up, and knelt again a short distance from him. "Come to daddy." I held my arms out and he looked eager to come back to me.

Ahsoka gently held him and he tried to move step by step on his own. As soon as he made about three steps, he fell on his bottom. I chuckled and Ahsoka giggled, but Kylar started crying. "Shh," Ahsoka whispered, getting on her hands and knees. She kissed Kylar's hair and cheek. "You're okay, baby." Ahsoka gently pulled him back to where they'd started and she sat him down. I watched her curiously, my hands resting on my knees as I sat back. "Watch momma." She stood up and I looked up at her, as did Kylar. She slowly walked towards me and I smirked.

When she reached me she lowered herself and plopped into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her shoulder. I rubbed her side until I decided I wanted to be silly. I slid one hand over her stomach and started tickling her. She burst into laughter and started writhing around on me, pleading for me to stop through her laughs. "Daddy's got mommy," I said loudly, gently laying her on the floor as I continued to assault her with my fingers. She kicked out and tried to grab my hands, but I kept moving them. Kylar giggled like crazy, crawling over to me.

Once tears slid out of Ahsoka's eyes from laughing too hard, I stopped and crawled on top of her, leaning down to kiss her lips. She kissed me very briefly before having to gasp for breath. "Anakin Skylar Skywalker!" she laughed. She pushed me back and sat up, smacking my chest. I chuckled and gave her the most loving look I could. It wasn't just so she'd stop hitting me. I wanted her to know I love her. I liked making her laugh, even if I did it until she cried. I just loved listening to her laugh.

She came closer and held the sides of my face, kissing me deeply. Kylar made a whiny noise and we parted, laughing lightly. I let her sit where I was and Kylar crawled into her lap as I moved to sit across from them. She stood him up and spun him to face me. I smiled happily at him and held my arms out again. "Come get daddy, little one."

Ahsoka straightened him slightly and held him as he took very tiny steps. He kind of waddled and looked eager to move on his feet. His arms flew out and his eyes widened. I moved a little closer, keeping my hands close to him. He gripped one finger on each of my hands again and I saw the fear dissipate. He looked calm and felt safe. "Dada," he muttered, staring at my face. My heart exploded as I smiled widely. I _loved _that. "Dada, dada, dada." He kept repeating it over and over and he must've known that it made me happy to hear it because he kept smiling up at me and saying it.

I chuckled and gently pulled him along with my hands, making him walk to me. I stood up and bent over, making him move his little feet. His legs moved awkwardly and he kept his eyes on me. "Daddy's got you," I whispered, watching his face.

He squeezed my fingers as I led him around the room slowly. Ahsoka sat on the floor in the spot she'd let him go in and watched me, pulling her knees up to her chest, smiling widely. I tried to ease my fingers out of his tiny hands and he seemed to realize that I was trying to get him to let go of me because he gripped my fingers even tighter. "Dada," he cried out. "Dada." He kept getting louder and I eventually stopped and picked him up, hugging him to me, rocking him gently in my arms.

I kissed his forehead and rubbed my thumb across his cheek. "Dada has you, Ky-Ky."

He nuzzled my chest and smiled up at me. His eyes were full of life and he looked so magnificent. I'd never seen a baby up close. I never had siblings nor did I have children of my own until nine months ago. I'd never truly been this close to a child, though Ahsoka and I had saved a few. Those hadn't been somewhat human babies however. I could barely make out their features. With Kylar, I was able to see every little detail of his face. "Ani, I love you."

I looked up from Kylar to see Ahsoka in front of me. She rubbed my arm and kissed Kylar's head. I lifted my hand from Kylar's face and stroked her lek gently. "I love you, too, Soka. I love you so much." I was suddenly eager for Kylar to call Soka 'mama' and I held him up a little in my arm, positioning him so he could see his mother. "Who's that?" I asked excitedly, pointing at Ahsoka. Ahsoka giggled and he smiled at her. "Mama!" He looked at me and went through his string of _dadas._ He kept looking back and forth between us until I gently poked his tummy with one of my fingers. "Who's this?" He stared at me, confused, and I chuckled. "Your name is Kylar. _Kylar_." I enunciated his name a few times and he utterly slaughtered his own name, which was too cute.

We spent the next few hours getting him to say Mama and Dada and Ky over and over as well as walking him around the room a little. By the time night rolled around, he was wiped out. Ahsoka and I curled up on our bed together and held him in between us. He curled up against my bare chest and I smiled at Ahsoka, reaching my arm over him to grasp her hand. She intertwined our fingers and lifted our hands, kissing my knuckles. "Thank you so much for being a wonderful daddy, Anakin. I loved watching you with him today."

I would never be like my own father. If I could even call him a _father._ I loved my son to death and I'd never say any differently. I loved my wife and I loved my son. These two were the most important people in my life and I'd do anything to keep them happy. I liked how Ahsoka smiled at me when I played with him and I loved Kylar's beautiful smile as I led him through the room, his hands gripping a single finger. Today was perfect and I vowed I'd never let him go again. _Never again._


	5. Chapter 5

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I woke up to my loving husband's luscious lips on my skin. He kissed from the tip of my montrals down to my neck and I slowly opened my eyes to look at his smiling face. It was such a joy to see him like this first thing in the morning. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning, baby." I laid there and smiled at him. "I love seeing you this happy."

"My family is together again."

"We always will be." I rolled over slowly onto my back and pulled him on top of me, rubbing his bare shoulders. He kissed my lips slowly before pulling back a few seconds later. I raised my eye marking at him curiously.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," he whispered, rubbing his thumbs across my cheeks.

I lightly slid my finger over his scar, meeting his eyes. "What's on your mind, my love?"

He looked kind of nervous, but spoke anyway. He knew he didn't have to be nervous about anything when it came to him, me, or us. "I was hoping that, maybe, we could –" He was cut short by his com going off. I stared up at him and saw the frustration in his eyes as he looked down at me. Whatever it was that he wanted to talk about, it had to be very important to him.

He angrily got up and went to answer it, not even bothering to speak as he clicked it on. "_Anakin?_" Obi-Wan's voice asked over the com. He sounded concerned, but I assumed it wasn't for Anakin right this moment.

"Yeah?" he responded, the frustration coating his voice.

"_We need you in the war room immediately._"

He sighed and nodded, shutting the com off. I sat up and he came back to me, kissing my lips lovingly. "I will be back," he said sincerely. "I _promise._"

I smiled at him, rubbing his cheek gently. "I'll be here, waiting for my Knight."

That brought a smile to his face before he left the room. I went over to Kylar's crib and picked him up, smiling as I rocked his sleeping form gently. He looked so much like his father.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I was boiling as I walked down to the war room. Whatever it was… It had been be severe enough to draw me away from my wife. I entered to see Yoda, Master Plo, and Obi-Wan. "You wanted to see me?" I came to a stop a few feet away from the trio, crossing my arms over my chest, raising my left eyebrow.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began. He knew I wasn't entirely into the conversation, so he directly spoke to me. "We may have a horrible situation arising. We received reports of Separatist and Sith movement in the Outer Rim. They're arming themselves."

That startled me, but I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Palpatine's own men betrayed him to bring my son to me. "Do we have any defense tactics in case of an attack?

"No. We were hoping you could set up a defense while we took up the offense. Master Plo and I will be taking a battalion to defend further out into the atmosphere. We won't be directly above Coruscant. However, we're going to need a terrain offensive and a closer offensive. _You _are in charge."

"Understood." I turned to leave and he spoke again.

"Can you handle it with the damage to your arm?"

I smirked. "I can do _anything._"

He sighed and shook his head. "Always the reckless one. Let's move. If Ahsoka can help, let her." He glanced around between all of us and I wondered why Yoda had been in here to discuss the situation if he wasn't part of the offense or defense that Obi-Wan spoke of. "May the Force be with us all." Plo and Yoda exited and Obi-Wan came closer to me, gently yet firmly gripping my shoulder. "Be safe, little brother."

I nodded and we exited. He ran to catch up with Plo and I ran to head back to my dorm where my wife and son were. On the way back, I commed Rex and told him what I needed him to do. He would have troops readied for flight and he'd have fighters prepared for us all. I was afraid to take Ahsoka with me. If something were to go wrong, I'd lose her and Kylar would lose us both.

I entered and her eyes were already on me as the doors split. She stood up, holding Kylar against her. He was still asleep. "Is everything all right?"

I sighed, breathless. "We received reports. The Separatists and Palpatine are moving in the Outer Rim. They've begun arming themselves and I'm in charge of setting up a defense. Want to help me?"

"What are we going to do about – Do you still have Threepo around to watch Kylar?"

"Of course I do." I called out for Threepio and he came out of one of the extra rooms I built for all of us. It was very small to begin with, but I'd made extensions to fit a room for Kylar and Threepio and whatever else we needed room for. I took Kylar gently from her arms and handed him to Threepio, giving him orders of what he needed to do until we returned, if we returned. I turned back to Ahsoka and winked. "You're going to be my gunner."

She rolled her eyes. "You never let me fly, Ani!"

I chuckled and smiled at her. "But I so enjoy your company, my lovely wife."

She came closer to me as Threepio took Kylar into the other room and I glanced down at her, meeting her lips when she lifted them towards me to share a kiss. She pressed one hand against my chest and I lifted my mechno to hold it there. "I enjoy yours, too, my sweet."

I kissed her deeply for a few moments, breathlessly whispering, "We need a bigger family."

I loved the way she smiled at me. "Once things are calmer and our babies aren't being threatened by sociopathic Sith Lords, we'll talk about it."

Something in me wasn't satisfied with that. I pushed her onto our bed gently and hovered over her, thumbing her montrals, leaning to kiss her again. She returned my kisses and her hands gently held my hips. I gave her a lustful look and whispered, "We can love really quick?"

She looked taken aback, but her delighted smile came back and she giggled, her lekku stripes darkening. "Sure, baby." I nudged her left lek out of the way and lightly sank my teeth into the skin of her neck. My flesh hand made its way into her pants and I slid my thumb across her skin. I glanced at her face and watched her eyes close and felt her hands drift to my back, rubbing. I rubbed around the sensitive part of her area and she moaned. "Mmm…" she trailed off. "You tease."

"You know you love me," I whispered.

She played with my hair. "Of course I do."

I pulled her shirt off and reached for her bra, sliding my hands down her sides. At least until my com went off. _Again._ "Ugh," I groaned. She stared up at me and I knew she knew I was unhappy with the interruptions today. "Get dressed," I hissed a bit too harshly.

I didn't even bother to answer it. I knew it was someone waiting for us to get down to the ship dock. I sighed and got up off of her, crossing the room to leave. She pulled her shirt back on and fixed her clothes, calling out for me as she sat up. "Ani!"

I turned, glancing at my lover. "Yes?"

She got up and came to me, locking me in a tight, loving embrace. "We'll love soon," she whispered. "Without interruptions. I promise."

I kissed her montrals and held her against me gently. "Threepio, watch Kylar. We'll be back."

"Yes, Master Anakin."

I took her hand and led her out of our dorm and down to the dock. I squeezed her hand a little to let her know what I silently wanted her to know. Her squeeze in return told me the same thing. I loved her and she loved me. She knew I was frustrated beyond words, but I still wanted her to know I love her.

She looked up at me as Rex came over and saluted me. It was supposed to be to us both since we've both outranked him for quite some time, but he'd looked directly at me. I nodded at him and he eased up. "Everything set?"

"Yes, sir."

Again, I nodded. "Come on, Ahsoka. Let's hope the squad can last this time." I internally heaved at the thought. One of our last airstrike teams had been sent to search for our son and they'd all been destroyed. No survivors returned from that team. I hoped the same didn't happen when we were at the head of it.

"Don't you start blaming me…" she whispered. That hurt. I'd lashed out on her after hearing about the failure of the airstrike team sent for Kylar. I hadn't meant to hurt her, but I had and it still bugged her every now and then because I'd blamed her repeatedly during that lashing. I remember telling her it was her fault because she left him alone to come to me. I _never _really blamed her. She loved me as much as she loved our baby. She didn't want Kylar to live life without his daddy and I could admit that I'd do the same thing she'd done if I had been in her position. I loved her as much as she loved me and I couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

I sighed. "I'm not blaming you." She stayed quiet and took me to a fighter and I saw her look at it, essentially approving it. She had the look that meant she wanted to get in the front instead of the back and I chuckled. "You really want to fly?"

She turned and roll her eyes. "You're flying, silly. I'm just your sidekick."

I kissed her forehead before hopping in and she climbed in behind me, rubbing my neck gently. I smiled as I got the fighter set up with Obi-Wan's frequency. "All set, Master." I reached over my shoulders and tickled Ahsoka's hands, receiving a few beautiful giggles.

"_Good. You and your squad are clear._"

"I'll be waiting for you." He chuckled before we cut the connection. I was the first fighter to take flight and I led our squad off the dock and headed up into the atmosphere. Obi-Wan and Plo jumped ahead a bit to check for anything. We were just to defend the planet. There was a terrain defense ready to protect the city if need be.

I decided to show off a bit and twirled around in the air. Just because of that, I was smacked in the back of the head from my lover. "We _all _know you're good, baby," she teased.

I chuckled and nodded, resuming my normal flight. "Okay, okay." I turned the group channel on. "Squad, check in." I waited for everybody to call in their names and tell me they were ready. I could feel Ahsoka's anticipation behind me as she gripped her controls. "Don't be so anxious, love. I don't see any Seppies yet."

"I'm just making sure I'm ready to cover us."

"I can _easily _maneuver if things get heated with my skills," I replied, smirking.

She giggled. "We're having a private conversation, right? No channels open?"

"Of course."

"Your skills go _far _beyond that of a pilot, my sweet and sexy husband. I'm _always _impressed."

I knew what she was getting at and my body acted on it. I smiled and decided to focus on flying so I didn't crash and kill us. She knew I loved her and she knew what kind of effect she had on me, so it wasn't like I was blowing her off. She snickered behind me and she knew where the majority of my body heat had gone to. "Anything on your end, love?"

"Nothing yet."

"It's too quiet," I whispered uneasily. I could feel the uneasiness of the squad as well, so they shared my feelings.

I glanced over my shoulder as Ahsoka peered off to the left of the viewer. "I sense something."

"A cruiser?"

Before our eyes erupted a ship that had just broken out of hyperspace. Upon its arrival, it immediately began to blast at us. "Ani!" she screamed from behind me.

I gripped the control to stop her from blasting, allowing the opposing ship to fire. I swerved backwards and tried to pull it in and she went into hysterics. "You locked me from shooting! What are you _doing?_"

"Trying to get this ship down." I was trying my best to lure it back to where the bulk of the squad was. That was at least until our engine got hit and all of our navigational and manual systems began to malfunction.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a head's up, there **_**is **_**a brief sex scene at the end. It isn't very detailed, but it's there.**

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

After the explosion in the engine, I tried to swiftly get us away. I knew the fighter was in bad condition now, but I had to get us out of here before it got _worse._ We had Kylar to think about. I ordered the squad to move in and take the brunt of the damage. "Well, this is just _great._"

I could feel Ahsoka panicking as she frantically tried to stop the damage from getting worse. "Ani, we're going to explode," she said, clearly worried.

I was frustrated with this fighter. It wasn't cooperating with me. I used to be able to fix things while I was _in _the fighter and still flying. This _thing _won't fix a damn thing! "We'll be fine," I said through gritted teeth. She was still trying to cool off the engine even though it was now on _fire._ "This _always _has to happen to us," I said angrily.

"Because they know you have skills." I knew she was trying to be silly with me, but now wasn't the time for jokes. Our lives were possible going to be destroyed and here she was, making a joke about my skills, or lack thereof.

"Funny," I growled.

I heard her panel spark and she squeaked as they burst out of the buttons. "Anakin!"

I slammed my fist down on my own panel, getting severely irritated. "Great! I lost all control of this hunk of junk!" There was a sudden heat behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to see her panel as it burst into flames. My eyes widened as she unclipped her belt and tried to shift aside a little, not that there was much room for her to move. Moments after the flames started, the fighter began to flip backwards. Luckily, it was headed straight towards Coruscant. She went into an even bigger panic and I couldn't blame her. I was having a heart attack knowing that she could get hurt. I unclipped myself and stretched, holding my arms out. Once I had her body in my arms, I pulled her into my lap and held her close.

She held onto me tightly, her heart racing against my cheek. She was arched over me so she could attempt to fit in the small space. Her montrals made it even more difficult for her. "Ani, what's happening?"

"Our ship is spiraling thanks to our engine being destroyed."

Obi-Wan's voice came over our intercom, making things _much _worse for us. "_You're out of reach of our tractor beam, Anakin! As soon as you break the atmosphere, you'll burn up!_"

"Oh, wonderful," I said sarcastically. I glanced around the cockpit, knowing that there was absolutely nothing I could do to salvage this piece of garbage. "I have absolutely no plans on dying today, Obi-Wan. Do something." To add to our luck, the intercom fried right before our eyes. "Kriff!" I screamed, hitting the panel again. She held onto me tighter. "I could try fixing the engine to spare us or…we could jump onto a squad cruiser." Both ideas sounded insane, but I was willing to try anything.

We broke through the atmosphere and, like Obi-Wan said, the fighter began to got _much _hotter. "If you try that, you'll get hurt!"

My heart was racing and my anger flaring. "I'd rather die saving you than let us both die!" I exclaimed all too harshly. She cringed, but she knows I'd die for her.

She rested her head against mine and kissed my hair, holding the side of my face. "I can't live without you, Anakin," she whispered. I could hear the tears forming just by listening to her voice.

I glanced out of the view screen, lifting one hand to hold hers on my cheek. We were far enough into the planet that we would be able to survive jumping now and I thought it was the best course of action seeing as though we had no other options other than to explode once the ship made contact with the ground. "I'll hold my breath if I jump."

"Let's jump together."

I looked up at her and kissed her deeply, wishing I could make this kiss longer, and hoping that this wouldn't be the last time our lips came together. "I love you," I whispered. I stared into her eyes longingly. I began to regret all the yelling I'd done today. These could've been our last moments together and I would've wasted them with harsh comments rather than telling her I love her. At least I could say it now in case things went wrong after the jump.

"I love you, Ani, so much." She held my face gently and nuzzled her nose against mine.

I knew I was being redundant, but I felt like saying it again. "I love you, Soka." Her eyes were watering slightly and I knew she was sharing my thoughts exactly. This could be it for the two of us. I'd talked to Obi-Wan far in advance and asked him if he could take care of Kylar should anything happen to the two of us. I busted the glass shield of the canopy with my mechno, took her hand, stood up, and jumped while holding her. She sucked in air moments before the jump and her eyes were stuck on me as we took a headfirst dive towards the ground. She held me tighter and I could feel my lungs beginning to give out. "My lungs," I whispered into her head painfully.

She shut her eyes, clearly having the same problem. We were going to suffocate before we even made it ten yards off the ground. I squeezed her and glanced around, searching for something to dive into. Her arm wound around my neck and she squeezed my flesh hand, burying her face into my neck.

I saw lights coming closer and then my vision blurred and I was out of breath, losing consciousness.

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I managed to open my eyes once I felt Anakin loosen his grip on me. I looked at his face and saw that he was unconscious. It hurt my heart because who knew if he would wake up again? I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him against me, flipping us midair to make sure our feet would hit the ground first. It would be easier on me if I had to bring him down. I wouldn't be bashing his brains out on the pavement… I threw one hand out as we got closer and I eased our landing with the Force.

I gasped for air, still holding my unconscious husband against me, every limb in his body limp. I fell to my knees and gently laid him on the ground, climbing on top of him. I ran my hands over him frantically. "Ani! Anakin, please wake up!" I screamed.

After a few more minutes, he moaned and his eyes opened very sluggishly. "Hm?"

I pulled him into a tight hug, tears sliding down my face. I thanked the Force for saving him. He kissed me and climbed on top of me. "We lived," I breathed. "We're okay." We both cringed as the fighter we were in exploded not too far from where we currently are.

He sighed and I could feel his smile on my neck. "Better find a way to contact Obi-Wan before he plans our funerals."

I lifted my eyes away from his shoulder and looked up in horror, gaping at the sight before me. "A-Ani."

His voice and vibe grew worried. "What is it?" He pulled back and we both sat down. I was still staring ahead and he glanced over with me. Our hearts hurt in unison.

"The temple is burning," I whispered. His eyes widened and he jumped up, quickly extending his arm towards me so I could take his hand. I grasped his hand firmly and he pulled me up. We both dashed towards the temple since we weren't _too _far away. He ignited his lightsaber first, then I ignited both of mine.

We got inside and felt the darkness within. He looked around protectively. I stood behind him, looking up at his back. I felt his fear and it was slowly making its way through me. From the darkness of the hall, a Sith growled and leapt out towards my husband, immediately singeing his shoulder. His lightsaber deactivated and he collapsed to his knees, holding his shoulder that was smoking. I flipped directly over him as the Sith prepared to send another blow his way, perhaps a fatal one. I clashed lightsabers with her and we slowly danced our way down the hall, leaving Anakin to recuperate.

Much to my dismay, he was on the move again. I heard his lightsaber ignite and I managed to shove one of my own through the Sith's chest. Granted, I hadn't meant to do it intentionally, but it just happened that way. I couldn't let her or anyone else harm any of the people in this sacred haven for the Jedi. I couldn't allow my son to get hurt.

Anakin ran up towards me and I watched his eyes widen before he leapt towards me, ramming his saber directly through the chest of another Sith I hadn't been able to sense wandering up behind me. He growled in such a way that made me realize he'd gone into his protective husband mode. He wasn't just my Jedi Knight now. He was acting like my mate who had a duty to protect me as I had one to protect him. I moved the female Sith away from me and deactivated one of my sabers to rest my hand on his chest. His heart was pounding and I thought for sure that it would burst through. He deactivated his saber and held me like he has so many times before. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with worry, his eyes full of concern as he looked me over, though his shoulder was still somewhat smoky.

"I'm fine," I said breathlessly. I looked at his shoulder solemnly. "Ani, your shoulder…"

It looked horrible and it made my stomach heave to think how much worse it _could _have been. "It'll heal." I hated when he'd do that. He always shrugged his wounds off as though they hadn't even happened, as though they were nonexistent. I glanced past him and growled, igniting my saber again as another woman snuck up behind him. I swung up and was able to dismember her legs and one of her arms. I shoved him out of harm's way as I finished her off. I felt pride swelling inside of him and I turned to see a smirk and a loving gaze. "We are so loving when this is over, my Ahsoka."

I smiled and wiped my cheek that had just been smothered by the Sith's blood. "Did I excite you, Master Jedi?" I teased.

His cheeks lit up and he got flustered. "Maybe."

I glanced down his body and raised an eye marking. "I thought that was just a lightsaber."

He chuckled. "I shoved my lightsaber in my pants."

"I'm planning on taking it out later, my sexy man." He moaned and I skipped over to him, pressing myself against him, rubbing over him slowly. He got sexually aggressive and shoved me into a dark room that was hardly lit and my back hit something like a table. He climbed on top of me and I smiled, letting my lightsabers fall to the floor. He was quick when he was extremely excited and I could tell he was feeling just that right now. I was stripped in a matter of moments, as was his lower half. He hiked my legs up around his waist and began our loving dance without anything stopping his movements. I moaned, holding his neck and good shoulder, staring up at his beautiful face as he made love to me. "Oh, Ani…"

"Tell me what you want," he said, his voice low and heavy.

"Be rough," I whispered. He obliged and bit into my neck, thrusting as quickly and deeply as he could right this moment. I gasped and tugged on his hair, whispering his name repeatedly with his rhythm.

He groaned, his arms tensing. "You're so warm," he whispered into my neck.

I smiled while panting. "You're so big."

"I'm close," he grunted, kissing my neck.

"Let go in me, baby."

He sped up even more and his panting grew faster. "Oh, oh, yes, Soka!" he exclaimed, letting go inside of me twice. I was surprised by the second, but I could tell that he felt so good even as I came along with him, screaming his name like he'd done with mine. "Sex is so good with you," he said, pulling back to smile at me, keeping us attached.

I stroked his sweaty hair, brushing it out of his eyes and the smile on my face made his entire expression light up. "It's because we're so in love, Ani."

His voice got deeper as he panted. "I want _more._"

"I'm willing to give more."

He waited a little while before pulling me down onto the floor. He sat down and hugged me to him, hitting me from below. I moaned and bit his shoulder, gasping with each thrust. It's been a while since he's made love to me like this. "Am I hitting your spot?" he whispered. I answered him with a string of yeses. "Deeper?" I nodded and practically begged him to. He pounded into me and I knew his eyes had rolled back just by his moans. He was hitting at the perfect angle, the perfect speed… It was absolutely perfect and I began to scream his name. Literally scream. I bit his neck and dug my nails into his back. He pushed himself to come another two times and I was able to do the same just because of how he was moving.

We both gasped and decided that was good enough for right now. I knew my sweetheart was sore now and it didn't help that he had other injuries on his upper half. We stayed in this position for a little while before dressing and running back to our dorm to check on our son. I held his hand as we made our way there and he told me so many sweet things through our bond that warmed my heart.

How did I get so lucky with this man?


End file.
